


Dream a Little Dream

by Jade_Tatsu



Category: Guyver
Genre: Introspection, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Silha Alkanphel wakes up early. It was such a nice dream he'd been having... But now he is awake and the future must be considered... at least it must be considered eventually, for now he still has the dream.</p>
<p>Sort of cannon compliant</p>
<p>Written on a dare, someone said 'You can't have Alkanphel masturbate' my reply 'sure that's easy' so this fic was written to prove that hey, yep it's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

Alkanphel blinked sleepily. It was dark but his eyes could see everything around him clearly. He was alone... The marks on the stone around him told him he was on Silha but... he shouldn’t be awake. Not yet. The air felt wrong and he’d been having such a nice dream. Slowly he shifted to sit on the stone, his mind automatically opening to his Lords. Information flowed to him and they didn't even realise he was awake. Things appeared to be progressing... X-day was close but the information only contributed to his disorientation. He should have woken in another few years...

The newest Lord... Alkanphel frowned... there was no feedback from him. There should have been. With a delft touch the Supreme Lord of Chronos reached out... And smiled... Ah... Guyot... So predictable... but as he withdrew there was a flash... something... someone... it felt...

His dream came back in force. Golden eyes closed as Alkanphel swallowed hard.

It had been a nice dream and the edges of it still wrapped him in warmth. Unbidden he smiled as he remembered. The cold loneliness of his existence vanished with the memory and he felt arms wrap around him. They were strong but yielding and they supported him. They weren't confining.

Deliberately he turned. He wanted to see the owner but even though the arms made no move to stop  him the owner disappeared leaving only a whisper of breath on his skin.

Gold eyes flew open and Alkanphel groaned at the loss of feeling but not everything vanished. The phantom feel of hands running over his stomach stayed, butterfly light and he felt his own hands move, tracing out the patterns the dream had made. It felt good and slowly his cat like eyes closed again as he concentrated on the sensation. He pushed his robes away and the hiss of fabric falling sounded like the breath and he could almost touch the dream again.

If he concentrated, while it was his hands running over his skin, touching, caressing, he could almost imagine it was the person from his dream. He could almost feel their warmth at his back, leaning over him gently. Alkanphel smiled and one hand moved to his nipple. He pinched it moaning at the small pain but then he felt it flush with blood and as his fingers continued to rub his nipple he felt his breath quicken.

He wanted more and he lost himself to his dream, not caring how his hands moved. He couldn't remember their face but he could remember their form. The echo he'd felt when withdrawing from Guyot felt similar and Alkanphel smiled. Perhaps... maybe they were real... but now wasn't the time. His hands continued to move, stroking over his finely defined muscles and tweaking his nipples. Each tiny pain made him moan or gasp... and slowly his hands travelled lower. He could almost feel the breath at his ear, a voice murmuring wordlessly to him and just for a moment he saw the fall of black hair. It tickled against his skin on his shoulders and he squeezed his eyes closed, tilting his head towards the ceiling.

They had felt so good! Dream or not they had been gentle and his hands copied the movements he couldn't consciously remember. It was an odd form of concentration. He couldn't focus on his dream or the details slipped away but as his hands moved to his groin, rubbing his hardening flesh, cupping his balls, he could remember more details. They were fuzzy but they were good enough for him to use. If his dream existed he would find them.

Slowly Alkanphel rubbed his length. It grew hard under his ministrations and he groaned at the sweet tightness spreading through him. He could almost feel the kiss along his shoulders, the gentle murmur of sweet nothing in his ears. The tone was calming, and he could feel the one behind him purr... the vibrations spread to him and as his hand stroked his cock faster he bit his lip.

The tickle of hair on his skin flashed again and Alkanphel wanted to turn but he dared not. They would disappear and their hands on his flesh would be gone... even if it was his hands. His thumb stroked his head each time his hand rose but every now and then he could remember the other pausing, letting his fingers explore, delicately tracing out the blood vessels and the tip, delicately touching the slit. Alkanphel gasped, his heart pounding in his chest as the sweet tightness grew within.

He stroked faster and he felt his body twist, straining upwards into his hand. He wanted this so much but even as he moved, he could almost feel something bite the tip of one ear and a voice that was not there whispered. “Patience.”

Alkanphel groaned... the pain took the edge off the sweet tension and it only slowly rebuilt as he stroked at his engorged cock. It was almost painfully hard and tight. “Please!”

The one behind him laughed, the voice so soft. “Patience,” the word was repeated but there was no further pain and his fingers brushed his cock, feeling liquid collect. He raised one hand to his lips, sucking at his digits, deliberately pulling his fingers against his mouth, stretching his cheeks, exactly as the dream had.  It felt so good! His hands moved up and down, sometimes tight around his cock, sometimes lighter. The friction was warm but … Alkanphel groaned... So close... But something was missing... something necessary.

He let his eyes wander around the dream scape as he sought release. Slowly, carefully he leaned back slightly, trusting his hips into his hands and he could feel warmth behind him. The dream person was not as slight as him but they were not buff. Muscles could be felt, pressed up against his back and they were... they were definitely male. He could feel the press of their pole against his buttocks... but it was all a dream and Alkanphel almost sobbed at the feeling it invoked.

But... oh... creator! If there was someone who could do this to him! Someone who would hold him tight and stroke and caress him. Someone who would not see the Lord of Chronos but would see him Alkanphel! He wanted that... he needed that... and the press of his hands on his flesh was demanding as the sweet tension spread through his body. He could feel their hair on his shoulders, their lips kissing along his muscles and his hands moved faster.

“Patience my Lord...” the whisper came again, words spoken just under the edge of his hearing. He only knew what they were because he could feel the vibration of speech. “You'll meet me soon enough!”

Alkanphel gasped as the meaning became clear and just for an instant he _saw_ them. The tension within broke and he cried out with his release. Jets of his cum splattered on his stomach and over his hand but he didn't care. It felt so good. The smell of salt came to his sharp nose but he was too lost in the tingle that swept over his body, from his groin. It held him motionless for long moments and he was breathless as he revelled in the feeling. The perfect moment of nothingness that left him quivering with the feeling.

Moments passed and eventually he breathed deep to recover, his mind grasping words that had not been said, the face that had not really been there. He'd felt them though... In his soul and in his heart and the force of them sung through him even now as he came again weakly... The dream faded and reality intruded as he came back to himself, his golden eyes opening slowly to view the stones of the temple at Silha. He was breathing deeply and the glow of release flowed through him and Alkanphel lay back, ignoring the way the stone was cold against his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

The echo was still there and with a frown he focused, using the memory of pleasure to guide him. His touch was tentative... It was not a zoalord he could feel, it was something else... something less powerful. It sang to his senses and once again he flushed with feeling. Slowly he closed his eyes, stroking his cock idly as he thought... His dream had black hair.... he knew that. Their build was larger than him but not the hulking build of his zoanoids... they were almost fragile but there was a strength in them... And their voice... he could still hear it purring in his ear. A smile settled on his features as Alkanphel rested, letting his heart beat slow and his breath became even. He could see them now, though the vision was fading as the lethargy of completion in his body retreated... long wavy black hair... slit eyes like his own and creamy skin. A white zoaform...  and they were linked to him... what he felt they felt, what they felt he felt so that when they joined it was with perfect harmony...

It was a dream, a vision, though the vision was gone but he would know them… he would find them. The echo of reality reached for him and Alkanphel opened his eyes and rose. It might be years too early but he was awake and Guyot needed to be brought to heel. Besides... what had his dream said, the words had driven him over and he wanted them... “You'll meet me soon enough.”

Alkanphel smiled... he could almost feel them behind him still, their body flush against his, a warm sentinel to watch him... to be with him... He touched the echo that felt right, pouring the memory of his release into them.... “Soon is not enough,” he murmured  and far away he felt an echo of recognition. Sharp teeth caught his lip and Alkanphel looked up, through the stone, parting the distance of the earth as if he could see the echo. The memory of pleasure flashed through him, of their hands on his skin and he shivered moving faster as he gathered information from his Lords.

“Soon is not enough.”


End file.
